Perfect Rain
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: She would run from him in the rain. She would hope to forget his face, his memories. She would waste away to nothingness, and he would love her. NarakuKagomeSesshoumaru
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Perfect Rain

_When did I stop to care?_

_When did I give up?_

_When was it that I've loved you?_

_But it's all too late now._

_No matter anymore, it's all gone like before._

_So let it rain on me,_

_What do I care?_

_Let it rain on me,_

_But you know I won't be there._

_Let the rain go by, and clear the world_

_For all I care_

_It's not for you anymore_

_That's all gone and done for…_

-----

The rain fell down her face, dripping to the ground, and she smiled. Lifting one hand she caugh the water, watching it run through her fingers, watching it fall to the ground, shatter, and become one with the other shattered drops. She turned her head slightly, fascinated by the sky.

The park was old, ancient even. The benches worn down and not so safe now, but it didn't matter to her. She was lying on one of them, watching the rain fall.

She could almost not remember his name now. She could almost forget how much it hurts. But then she'd close her eyes just for a second and his face would be there. It haunted her. Sometimes she'd cry.

But no one would know. Because it was raining. You can't see the tears in the rain. You can't see someone's world shatter when it was already so broken before.

------

He would watch her sometimes. When she'd leave him, both of them knowing she'd come back. It would always rain. And she would go to the old park and watch the rain.

She would cry. He knew she did. The salty smell of her tears never blended with the musky smell of rain. He would watch her, as she'd close her eyes and remember things she wanted to forget.

He would watch her try to forget him.

-------

I didn't know why I always went back. I knew I shouldn't. It simply wasn't good for me. But sometimes I wondered if I cared. I did this to myself. I kept going back for more.

The rain kept falling, washing away my tears. No one else was outside. And the unfortunate souls that were caught in the rain hurried away, to the safety of their homes.

I watched them, fascinated by what they had.

I'd guess sometimes. A husband? Or a child. Maybe both.

And then I wondered.

What did I have?

-------

I wondered sometimes if I should go out and get her. Take her away from the rain and bring her home, where she couldn't forget me, couldn't forget us.

But then she'd surely die.

This was her freedom, her lifeline. She longed for rainy days when she'd run away from me.

And sometimes I wondered if one day, she wouldn't return.

If I'd wake up in bed, and she simply wouldn't be there.

I wondered what the rain told her, and what I'd do if she ever did leave.

But she'd always returned before I could figure it out.

--------

I don't know what I was doing to myself. I was wasting away, watching myself fall apart, watching and waiting. I don't think it would have ever stopped.

One day, I would see the last pieces shatter, and I would be gone.

Forever. And I have not left a mark in the world.

No one would remember me.

Who wanted to remember the girl who has lost her life for no reason at all?

-------

Sometimes, when she came back, I'd ask her where she went.

She would lie.

Again and again she would tell me stories.

She knew I didn't believe her, but she never uttered the truth.

I wondered why.

Did she not want me to know about the times she spent crying?

Or did she not want me to understand that one day, everything would fall apart?

------

I wondered what he thought when I was gone.

I never asked him, and he would never tell.

But still, I wondered.

Did he notice?

Did he care?

One day-

I told myself, I would not come back.

But when the rain would stop, I would get up.

And I'd go back to him.

And lie that I have never thought about leaving.

-------

Sometimes, I would try to change.

I would buy nice things.

I would be the perfect gentleman.

I would give her everything she asked for, even though she rarely did.

But then I'd remember her.

And the first time she left me in the rain.

And I'd remember as she wept on the park bench how she whispered HIS name.

And I would hate her.

Because I knew, if I loved her, it'd hurt too much.

-------

Sometimes, I wondered why I was still around.

Why was I here at all?

He'd won the battle and the war.

We all stood against him, and fell one by one.

Until it was just me against a monster from the other world.

I never stood a chance.

--------

I would question my sanity.

I didn't need her, I'd say.

I was all-powerful.

I didn't need anybody.

I have won, against them, and against all others that have faced me.

And again I wondered, why was she around?

I didn't need her.

And I'd hear a tiny voice in the back of my mind,

That I've always hoped I imagined.

It would whisper,

_'Lies'._

_--------_

Their faces blurred together, because it's not true what they say about memories.

I would wonder what they looked like, because I knew.

I knew them, but who were they?

It seemed so long ago that their pictures were so clear.

And every once in a while, while I would dream,

I would remember.

A clear picture that would shatter everything but memories.

And I would cry.

Because I still loved them,

Without remembering anything at all.

------

I suppose I preffered telling myself I hated her.

I suppose all long I wasn't as brave as I'd hoped.

I suppose I'd loved her.

But my love had never stood a chance.

-------


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone who ever wondered._

* * *

**Perfect Rain**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

I climbed the spteps to the appartent, and unlock the front door with a shaking hand. My clothes were dripping, and I was soaked to the bone. But the rain had stopped, and I went back to him. I still had tears in my eyes, but I knew I couldn't cry now.

The elevator took forevere, and I was gratefull that we lived on the top floor. I collapsed against the wall, and stared at the mirror across from me. I looked miserable.

The elevator doors slid open with a soft 'ding' and I stepped on to the red carpet on the floor, dripping water all the way down to the door. It was open, like it usualy was, neither of us bother to close it, and I sid it open almost silently.

The appartment was semi dark, like was usual, and as I bend over to take my shoes of, I knew he was there, watching me.

"Hello, Kagome." He said, the silky voice pulling at my sanity, and the silence was shattered.

"Hello, Naraku." I answered, and even to me my voice sounded rather empty. I raised back to my miserably short height and stared at him. He looked like he always did. Black pants hung loosely on his hips, and an open dark crimson shirt hung on his shoulders. His hands were in his pockets, and he was leaning against the wall. He almost looked like a model, and she was sure many women would die to be with him. She knew she wasn't one of them. His dark hair hung in waves around him, and his red eyes were focused only on her.

She still hated him.

He moved closer to her, and then his arms were around her. She knew this routine of theirs. She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly.

"Where were you?" He asked quietly, running his hands through her wet hair. He was holding her close, and his body was heating her. She stopped shivering, but she still hated him.

"Out." She told him, just as quietly. Her head was on his shoulder, and her eyes were closed.

He kissed the top of her head. She hated him, but she loved his kisses. She knew he didn't have to do this. He could kill her. He should have killed her. She supposed somehow, her life was his. He didn't have to kiss her. He didn't have to give her everything she wanted. He could make her miserably, if he wanted to.

But she still hated him.

"Go change." He whispered, his mouth by her ear. She nodded slowly, moving away from his warth and his touch and going to the room they shared.

She slipped the black tank top off over her head, and dropped it on the floor. Then her black shorts followed. Her lacy red bra followed, and then the red panties.

She had tons of clothes. Most of them, she never wore. She looked through her things, pulling out a huge black shirt and black panties, she slipped them on.

Modesty was long gone. She's already lived with him for centuries, she had nothing left to hide anymore.

He was her mate, after all.

Sometimes she wondered, but most times she prefered to forget.

She didn't pick up her wet clothes from the floor. A maid would get it later, she noted. Somewhere in the back of her head, she realised she was spoiled, but there was much she didn't care about these days. It was just one of those things.

She walked into the living room, slipped on the couch, and flipped the TV on. He was beside her soon. She was in his lap, her head on his shoulder and eyes half closed.

She still hated him, she thought.

There was nothing on TV, but she didn't care.

It was one of those lazy days, where everything went by in slow motion, and all she really wanted was to sleep.

He was making soothing circles on her back, she noted lazily, her eyes losing all the way. She snuggled closer to him, and let everything blur together for a while, because then she didn't have to think, to question, and to blame herself. His other hand was tracing her legs, back and forth, and she smiled lazily at the sensation.

She stopped on the music channel, and someone was singing a love song in the background, a slow and mellow melody that seemed to suit the rainy day.

He was kissing her again she noted. His lips were massaging hers, and she responded in turn. She still loved his kisses. Even when she remembered Inuyasha, she knew he didn't kiss her like this. She knew she should hate him, everything about him, but it was too hard. So for now, she didn't hate him that much, and she loved his kisses.

Somewhere in the back of her hazy mind she knew where this was leading. Predicted his hand pulling off her shirt. Knew his lips on her neck. Loved his tracing fingers.

"I don't love you." She would whisper, her voice barely a breath of air.

And then he'd kiss her, and then she would love him for a while.

And the next day she would wake up and wondered if she hated him still.

I hate him, she'd think.

But she would still wonder.

* * *

Hey, sorry short chapter.

I'll try to update soon.

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Perfect Rain

Chapter 3

* * *

I knew what he was capable of. I suppose thats why it surprized me that anyone dared to challenge him. He has changed, there is no doubt in my mind about that. Over the centuries, he has become less cruel, but in no way, shape or form, less deadly. He was still above it all, the devil. But he's changed. If he hadn't, then right now I would've still been chained to some bloody wall in some bloody dungeon, being poked with a sharp stick with poison on the end. But here I was, waking up in an expensive silk bed, with more then a little rare black roses beside me and a hand written note.

I was spoiled. He was spoiling me, and I loved it. I realised long ago that it was useless to fight. I could accept my life, that he was in it. I've heard it all before. Triatorous. Tainted. A demon's whore. All of these were whispered behind my back.

But I was above them still, and I could throw that in their faces.

I was a demons whore, but they were the dirt beneth my feet and they knew it and nothing could ever change it, so they were afraid.

I had money and power. I had a beauty humans did not posses. I was the queen to them, of all that was tainted and dark. He gave it all to me. I never questioned it anymore.

He never told me why, and after I outgrew my crying-every-night phase, wondering how my pure, untainted heart would survive with him, I reveled in my power.

I was still a miko. Not pure anymore, a dark miko. My powers grew faster then they had when I was looking for the jewel. I never saw the jewel. It was whole so many centuries ago, but then it dissapeared. I had a crazy idea that he had it. He hid it, maybe. I didn't know for sure.

I never looked for the jewel. I could never find it anymore, it would burn me, the purity of it.

I didn't like what I had become. I got used to it, the power and darkness. It wasn't horrible. After all, people spend their lifetimes to become what I am. I have done nothng for it.

He loves what I am now. Beautiful, he says. But I do not see it, this beauty. I see a girl, maybe of 21 by human years. Pale skin, dark hair. But she is just a girl. She glows a dark light, mysterious, but just a girl, still.

I am just a girl, but I am not. I used to be more then just that. I used to be a time traveller. A pure miko. I used to be a mother to a child, a sister to a boy, and a daughter to a mother.

Now, I am a demon's whore. So much less.

Not a whore, per see, but a mate.

The devil's whore, then.

Oh, but I never fell for the cute and innocent, boy next door types. I always loved the danger, the dark side, the wild ones. I never liked Houjou. I liked the hot tempered, rotten hanyou that loved a dead woman.

It was the wicked fate that turned my desires on me, leaving me with the king of it all for the rest of my life. Not a bad life, now. He was gorgeous after all, a dark God, to women. Almost a model, but real. Vampiric some say, as they watch him. But he was worse then they could ever know.

But I was still surprized when I read the note. People still challenged him, trying desperately to grab what he has, but always failling.

I left the flowers on the bed, I was never sentimental enough for these things, and the note fell to the floor, not that I noticed. I was in a daze that morning.

Something was off, something would happen, and it fluttered over my senses, dulling them.

I walked into the bathroom, the dark tiles under my feet cool instead of cold. The water in the shower warm, instead of hot. I didn't mind.

I made tea. I sat on the blacony and sipped the warm liquid, watching people shuffle by under a veil of purpose. I didn't have one. I had no job, for I quit my modelling job a few weeks ago when my boss tried to force himself on me. I ran away wondering if the man was insane.

Naraku was livid when he found anothers scent on me. He thought I had an affair, but he believed me when I told the truth. I wondered if I could get away with having an affair, but I have never found someone I would wish to have one with, so that thought drifted away.

My boss was found dead the next morning, and I decided to take a break from modelling for a while. It wasn't like I needed the money anyway.

I stayed home, woke up late, and did nothing all day, wondering if this was how the rest of my life would be like. I went to the stores sometimes, buying expensive shoes and flirting with boys at the store. They adored my attention, and I was bored.

I came home with 20 bags and tons of bills, and things I was probabaly never going to wear, but it didn't matter to me, or to him.

The tea got cold, and I spilled it down the sink, dropping the cup for our maid to wash.

I liked our maid, she's been around for a few years. She was almost a friend. I took her shopping with me every once in a while, bought her things I wanted, and dressed her up like I wanted. She was almost my pet.

I liked her red hair, and green eyes. I braided it sometimes, beacuse I wanted to, and she didn't protest. She did my hair, too.

We talked when I felt like it. I told her about my life, and she believed me. I could probabaly tell her I'm Superman, and she'd believe me.

I hired her, because I didn't like the other girls that came. They seemed too spoiled to work, only trying to get up on the connections ladder.

I liked Scarlett, she was sincere. She never lied, which shocked me. She was dirt poor when she came to work for me, almost begging me to hire her. So I did. She never dissapointed me.

She didn't date, which shocked me, because she was pretty. But I didn't ask why, and she didn't offer.

She gave me massages when I felt bad, her hands were magic. She almost always had something to say to make me feel better, so she was almost my friend.

I kissed her once.

Shocked the absolute hell outta both of us. I don't know what I was thinking. I remember I was mad, at him probably, so I wasn't thinking. I was doing the craziest things then. Would've jumped off the balcony, too, if it wasn't for that girl. When I got on that ledge and spread my hands, she climbed right there with me.

Said she'd jump if I did.

I knew she wasn't lying, because she never lied. She poor thing was shaking like a leaf, almost crying too. I laughed, and felt better, because even though I barely knew her then, she was there.

I didn't fire her, even when she broke some expensive vase and ruined a few Armani suits.

Naraku wondered why I kept her around, but I said I'd pirify his ass if he ever touched her. He found it amusing, but left the girl alone.

Sometimes I fancied myself in love with her. Sometimes I fancied myself insane.

But she wasn't here today, so I was left alone with an empty appartment and nothing on TV.

I flipped through the chanels, and din't look up when I heard him come in. I heard him walk and stumble a few steps before I looked up. He never stumbled.

My mouth dropped open when I saw him

He looked like hell. Cuts and bruises and gashes littlered his body, and the blood was pooling at his feet where he stood. He smiled, barely, and fell to his knees.

I was next to him in a second, and his arms wrapped around me, while I wondered how much that had to hurt.

He took a deep breath, and fainted dead away in my arms. Holding him up, just barely, I reached the nearby phone and dialed their doctor.

He arrived without questions in ten minutes.

What a picture, we made, sitting in the expensive appartment, the half risen sun spilling through the balcony doors, with me sitting on the floor in a pool of his blood, and wondering if he was going to die.

My fuzzy feeling went away, and I realised that this was what I was waiting for.

This was my mate, in my arms. Bleeding to death on my expensive silk pajamas.

I looked at the doctor who was checking the wounds and wrapping as fast as possible.

Then I wondered who on Earth was strong enough to do this.

Then I realised I was crying.

* * *

.:Revised :.

R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Perfect Rain

Chapter 4

* * *

The doctor told me Naraku would be out for days. So I decided that this clearly meant that I could take a vacation.

I wondered out of the stuffy appartment and into the busy streets, then decided against that and took a car. The shiny red convertible glimmered in the sun as people 'ohh'ed and 'ahhh'ed as I passed by.

I turned the music on loud enough to hear over the wind rushing by, and drove.

I had no idea where I was going, and I drove for hours I suppose, but then I decided I was hungry, so I parked and got out, finding some exclusive and over priced restaurant with a quiet atmosphere and barely any people.

I had a strange feeling someone has been following me, so I decided to see if they'd follow in here.

I was not dissapointed, though I was shocked.

"I've finally tracked you down, miko." He told me in his quiet voice as he sat across from me.

I looked over the top on the menu I was holding and at him. He hasn't changed much. His hair was still brilliantly silver, and his eyes still very much the molten gold that froze in anger. But something was off. Time changes all things, and it had not passed him by.

He was clamer, now. Not that he was ever particularly wild, but a more peaceful kind of calm, then the sinister one he used to be. I wondered how that came to pass.

He was watching me too, looking at me, through me, and I wondered what he thought. What surprized me though, was that he wasn't looking at me like he looked at humans. He just looked. Like I was there and he was there. And I wasn't beneath him, and maybe I didn't feel quiet so human then.

I don't know what possesed me to do it, but I moved my hand, my finger tracing over the skin on his own hand, slidding over the markings and I was surprized at how warm he felt. He always seemed so cold.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." I answered him. He didn't seem shocked that I was touching him, and he wrapped my wondering hand in his own, holding it there.

"You are Naraku's mate." He stated. I could only nod, my eyes slidding away from his and to the window, watching the world go on while I sat across from the only other being on the planet that remembered who I was once.

I looked at his hand when his fingers interwined with mine. Then my eyes locked on his.

"Inuyasha would not have been pleased." He stated. I snorted softly to myself. Half glaring and half laughing, I looked into his eyes, watched in barely veiled fascination as his lips streatched into a small smile. Had I been eating anything, I wold've chocked and died on the spot. However, being the lady that I was, I chocked on air instead. I was sure my eyes were bigger then the dinner plates on the restaurant we sat in. He seemed to find this amusing.

"No, I don't think he would be pleased." I told him, eyes straying outside again. "But, he was never pleased with me much in the first place. I don't suppose I had much to loose."

He nodded, his own eyes looking outside. They seemed softer now, less cold. And I wondered what he has done in the past centuries, or why I haven't seen him before. I didn't ask though, just looked out the window, trying to forget that his hand was still in mine and that for strange reasons, I wanted it to stay there.

The waiter came, and we ordered food, talked about everything but important things.

It was two hours after I first found him that my phone rang, and Naraku asked where I was. He sounded horrible, and she wondered about what the doctor said about him being out of it for days.

I told him I was having dinner and will be home later.

He didn't protest and we both hung up without saying goodbye.

His eyes seemed sadder when I looked at him again. We talked for a while longer, and exchanged emails and numbers.

He kissed me when we got out of the restaurant, and I kissed him back.

We left without a goodbye as well, and I noticed my hands were shaking when I slid behind the wheel of my car.

I watched him drive away, and then leaned my head against the wheel and wondered what the hell I thought I was doing.

My thoughts floated through my head in a jumble of words that made no sense and I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. It was dark now, but I didn't care. I didn't want to go home, didn't want to face my mate who was lying there in their bed, possibly in pain. She didn't want to think about being a traitorous bitch, and she didn't want to think at all.

So pushing away the fact that she kissed a man who was not her mate, she opened her eyes.

Her phone rang again, and she almost jumped.

Flipping it open, she smiled.

"Hey you."

She smiled at his voice, and watched his car come back and parked beside hers.

"Coffee?" he asked, his eyes shining golden in the dark.

"Anything." She answered, slipping from her car to his.

She dropped her purse in the back, and smiled at him.

They drove away, both ignoring the ringing of her cellphone in favour of watching the moon.

She wondered what she was doing, again, but right then she didn't really care.

The moon was so bright, and he was so close, and she felt alive again like she hadn't felt in years.

She let him kiss her when they parked in front of a small caffee.

And as her mind went blank, she didn't think about her tainted life, her possesive mate, or anything but the perfect white moon.

She remembered the wind in his hair, and his warm fingers laced through her own.

She remembered his kisses, that were so different and burning.

And she didn't care.

She didn't come home that night, instead they slept on the hillside by cafe, watching the moon, and waiting to see the sun rise.

Because it was the moon and the sun, that no matter what happens in your life, that always stay the same.

* * *

Hi, I would just like to point out that this fic is an Sess/Kag/Nar fic. Most characters are going to be slightly OOC, since as you can see, Kagome isn't a brainless school girl, Sesshoumaru doesn't have an icicle shoved up his ass, and Naraku isn't walking around in a baboon suit.

This is not an Inu/Kag. Inuyasha is not going to magically ressurect himself and come steal Kagome away and live happily ever after.

Its all up to our darling Kagome now.

I have no idea yet who will be the final pairing, but I'll announce it when its decided.

R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Perfect Rain**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Kagome pushed the door open, and waited. When nothing happened, she dropped her heels by the door, and snuck into the bathroom. Slipping her clothes and dropping them into the sink, she turned on the tap and let it run. When the sink was full, she unscrewed one of her half full perfume bottles and dropped all the liquid in. 

Any trace of Sesshoumaru was gone from her clothes.

Slipping into the shower, she turned on the water. The hot liquid burned her skin, and she poured bodywash over it, not caring about the angry red colour her skin was turning. She felt dirty.

She closed her eyes, wishing to forget.

But the memories could not be washed away with water.

Slowly, she turned off the tap. Climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she looked in the foggy mirror. A traitor stared back at her. She looked angry, tired and upset.

Throwing the towel at the mirror, she grabbed an oversized T-shirt from the laundry basket and pulled it on. She didn't feel like dressing up right now.A pair of loose track pants hung out of the folded lundry box. She grabbed them and marched out of the bathroom.

Her determined strides slowed when she saw him. His face was still bruised, and blood covered some parts of the bandages. But he looked peaceful, somehow.

She blinked back the tears and walked away.

Pulling out a pair of worn down converse shoes, she pulled them on, grabbed the keys to her get away car, and walked out.

The black sports number she got in has all the windows tinted black, and for that she was happy. Feeling beyond low, she sped out of the garage and straight to the condo by the private beach.

This was her own place.

Naraku didn't mind that she had her own place, and he's never even been here once since she bought it.

The elevator took too long, and she worried that someone would step into the elevator as well. For some reason, she felt like hidding.

The wouldn't open the door on the first try, and she kicked the door in her frustration, the first of the tears falling down her face.

The lock finaly clicked open, and she stumbled into the apartment, kicking of the shoes and locking all five locks on the door.

The appartment was roomy and just as she remembered it. This was her hide-away. It was perfect. She had decorated it herself, instead of hiring some high class designer to make it look like a museum. The living room window was huge, covering the whole wall and overlooking the beach. The couches were a deep burgandy colour and cushy enough to make you feel at home. The TV was huge, and the small table stood in the middle of the room. The carpets were a pale beige, not unlike the walls.

The kitchen was small and comfortable, and when kagome opened the fridge, she was glad she took the time to buy groceries before leaving the last time.

Pulling a full carton or expensive chocolate ice cream from the freezer, she dug a spoon out of one of the drawers and pushed open the balcony doors. Sitting down on the floor, she put a spoon of ice cream in her mouth, and looked out into the water. The sun was just rising, sparkling warm colours over the horizon, and no one was on the beach yet. It was so peaceful and beautiful, for a moment she forgot about the world.

The cell phone rang, and she started. She must have grabbed it on her way out without noticing, it was like a reflex. She hated the damn thing, but took it with her anyway.

Taking the ice cream with her, she walked over to the phone on the kitchen counter and looked at the caller display.

Sesshoumaru's name flashed on the screen and she stared back at it, mournfully. She looked at the name until it stopped blinking. "1 Missed Call" replaced his name, and the screen went black. Flipping the phone open, she turned it off, dropping it on the living room couch on her way back to the balcony. Sitting back down, her back against the wall, she watched the sun and the water.

And once again, it was just her, the sun and the water.

And chocolate ice cream.

Looking up into the sky, she smiled, wiping away the left over tears in her eyes.

* * *

When she woke up, she was still in the balcony, though the sun has already set. Also, she realised, when she moved her sticky hand, that so was the now melted ice cream. 

With a sigh of annoyance, she brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and got up. Looking down at the puddle of icecream on the floor, she decided to call up a maid tommorow.

She walked back into the appartment, still sleepy, but no longer crying. Slipping the clothes of piece by peace and dropping them in a trail on the way to the bathroom, she turned on the built in radio in the bathroom, leaving it on a random music station, and slipping into the shower stall. The warm water washed away the ice cream, the tears, and for a while, the worries.

Humming quietly to herself, she went through the routines. The shampoo, the conditioner, the bodywash. All was done, though she did not leave. Instead, she leaned againt the cool shower wall, and slipped to the floor, the water still beating against her skin.

She did not want to leave. Did not want to face the answering machine, the melted ice cream, which clearly meant she was depressed, the injured husband she left behind in a flurry of selffishness and selfpity. And most of all she did not want to face the man who has had a big part in creating her into the mess she was right now.

But she couldn't hide in the shower forever. Eventualy, someone might notice she wasn't around to dress in expensive clothes, max out random credit cards, and look pretty. Of course, it was only a possibility, but it was one she didn't need.

Turning the now seemingly cool water off, she climbed out, grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom, the fog and music left behind.

The bedroom seemed foreign to her now, the dark green sheets and beige pillows so not like the red and black silk she's been sleeping on for too long.

Brushing the thought from her mind she climbed into bed and pulling the remote from the nightstand, flicked on the TV. Random fashionshows were floating through channels, some she's been in, some she's rejected the invitations for.Most designs were copy-cats of otherothers, and she could remember the flurry of movement and panic going on behind that curtain. She used to be a part of it.

Romance movies were flickering around, boys falling in love with girls, and girls worrying about sneaking out at night. She never had that. Never had that worry about being caught sneaking out her bedroom window, and getting caught by parents. Never had a boy worry that she might not like him.

Inuyasha wasn't the appreciative kind, and the girl he's ever really loved was Kikyou.

Naraku took her home as the prize after the battle, not much for the wooing process.

And Sesshoumaru? Well, he's changed, but she couldn't do this now, could she?

Was that what this was all about? Was she looking for an adventure? Fighting demons, and becoming an unwilling wife to a demon who's been an enemy for so long apparently wasn't all that crazy.

Maybe she should get some help. Clearly she was insane.

She sighed. Two days ago if someone told her she was going to cheat on her obsessive mate on the enemy of the enemy, she would've laughed until she cried. Now, she just felt like crying.

Pushing the remote away from her, she got up and went back to the balcony. The puddle of ice cream was still there, sadly covering a quarter of the space.

She looked out at the beach. No one in sight.

Running to her room, she pulled out her back up black and silver bikini, pulled it on, drapped an oversized shirt over it, grabbed an Ipod, and stormed out of the building, barely remembering to grab the keys on the way out.

The night air was cool, but the sand was still warm, so as she walked, watching the waves peacefully melt against the sand, she felt better.

The music on the Ipod were her favourite songs, and one after the other, she got pulled into the lyrics, from heartbreak to true love, to the best of friends' memories. It seemed the world was a complicated place.

The moon was full and shinning, spilling silver rays against the dark waves.

Dropping the Ipod into the cooling sand, the shirt following soon after, she walked towards the water. The cold water didn't break her stride, though her skin shivered on contact. She kept walking until she couldn't touch the ground anymore.

Then, looking up at the moon, and the silver rays shinning through the water, she dived. Following the moonlight.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, my computer went nuts again and deleted whatever I had written for all my fics. So I had to start all over again.

Enjoy.

-You Know Who.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Perfect Rain

Chapter 6: The Ways Of The Wicked.

* * *

It was late when the front door slid open. The sun had set a few hours before, and the eleven o'clock news had ended a while back as well. He wondered where she'd been. She disappeared days ago and her phone had been off every time he called.

She walked into the room and he stopped breathing for a few seconds. He forgot how beautiful she was. Her hair was in big loopy curls hanging down her back, and a few of them fell in front of light blue eyes. Tiny nose and pouty full lips. She wasn't dressed up as she usually was. Old sandals were still on her feet and a really short skirt she hasn't worn in years that he was sure she donated to someone as well as a halter-top that was once again, less then decent.

"Where have you been?" he asked. He didn't want to face the truth, but he'd been worried. He was almost completely sure that after she saw him on the verge of loosing she'd run as fast as she could. And everyday she didn't come back and answer her phone, he was sure she was getting farther and farther away from him. If his injuries hadn't kept him tied to the bed, he'd have gone after her by now. But he was healed now. Only scratches were left of the once serious injuries. He'd planned to start looking for her the next day but she came to him first.

"Nowhere." She told him, eyes big and sad and he wondered where she really was. But she came back and he wouldn't deny that he was happy so he wouldn't question her.

For the first time in a long time she looked lost and small in their big bedroom, and her clothes made her look younger then she was. Her sad eyes found his and he thought she would cry. "Come here"

She kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed to him. His arms surrounded her and he kissed her head. She lifted her face to his and kissed him full on the mouth. "Are you still hurt?" she asked him.

"No." he told her. She kissed him again, straddling his waist. Trailing kisses down his neck and to his collar bone. His hands slid under the top and then seconds later pulled at the ties holding it up. A single sharp nail slid down the back of it, and it fell apart in pieces.

"I thought they would kill you." She whispered. His hands stilled on her, and she looked up into his eyes.

"And take me away from you?" he joked. "Never." His arms tightened around her and she smiled slightly, touching her lips gently to his. Running her hands through his dark hair, she marveled at how similar it was to her own. Despite their differences, they were very much the same.

Putting her head on his chest, she breathed in his familiar scent of storms and summer. Power. He ran his claws up and down her arm, making her shiver lightly.

"So, what did you do while I was out?" he asked her, feeling her instantly freeze at his question.

"Oh nothing." She responded quickly. "I missed you." She told him, leaning up to place another kiss on his lips. "Naraku?" she questioned quietly as she moved back. "Who did this to you?" she gestured to the bloody bandages discarded on the floor.

His eyes darkened and he averted his face, glaring out the window and into the world. "Sesshoumaru."

* * *

When he fell asleep again, she slipped out of bed and went searching through her closets. Gucci, Prada, Channel, it all seemed so boring.

Grabbing a pair of D&G stilettos and a midnight blue shimmery dress, she slipped it over her head, pulled on the shoes, grabbed her purse, and left in a haze of expensive perfume.

She had no idea where she was going, and once her phone started ringing, she decided to once again take herself of phone duty.

It was just after 9, and all the good nightclubs were just opening, so swinging her car into the parking lot, she grabbed her purse and heading inside.

The guys in line to get in gapped as she walked by, blue sparkles catching the light of the street lights, making her shine like some sort of magical creature. She winked at them, and at the bouncer, who let her in without complaints while some under aged girls in the front complained as to not being able to get in.

The lights were low, and her eyes adjusted quickly, scanning through the dancers. Making her way through the gyrating mass of people, she sat at the end of the bar.

"Apple martini please." She told the waiter, he was young, maybe twenty, with wild red hair and mischievous green eyes. She blinked when she realized this is probably what Shippou would've looked like if he lived.

He handed her the drink and winked. "On the house." She smiled back a little sadly and took a sip.

"So, exactly what do you have against answering your phone?" a voice whispered in her ear. She turned slightly, only to come face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"Are you stalking me, oh Mighty Lord Sesshoumaru?" she joked half heartily.

"I might be." He answered, occupying the chair next to hers. "How can you stand this music? I can barely hear my own thoughts."

"Exactly." She said, raising her martini in a toast, before downing whatever was left in the glass.

He watched her carefully as she signaled for a refill. "What are you doing with him?" he asked her as she took a sip.

Her icy blue eyes focused on him and she countered with a question of her own. "What are you doing trying to kill him?"

He said nothing, watching her as she took another sip. Her eyes reflected the flashing lights as she watched the mass of dancing bodies. Turning the glass up, she let the rest of the drink cascade down her throat before pushing the glass back towards the bartender. Reaching in her purse, she grabbed a fifty and handed it to him. His eyes widened slightly and she winked when he looked back up.

"Stop following me, Sesshoumaru." She told him before she got up and headed for the door of the club.

"Why?" he asked her, not missing a beat, following her through the crowd.

"Because I have a mate who will chop off my head and use it as a doorbell if he finds out I'm messing around with someone." She told him, briefly catching his eyes. "Especially you."

"That didn't stop you last time." He reminded her, pushing open the door for her to walk through.

"I was toying with the idea of having a death wish last time. I'm in a new phase now. The one that involves me keeping my head attached to my body." Her heels clicked sharply against the pavement as she walked towards her car. He followed.

"Why do you stay with him? Why support him?" He moved in front of her door. She glared at him, keys in hand. "Do you remember who he is?" he questioned fiercely.

"Don't be stupid, Sesshoumaru." She shoved him out of the way. He moved obligingly. "He is keeping the balance. Without him, demons would fight each other. Wars would erupt everywhere at once. People would die."

"And you care?" he asked, watching her intensely.

Her blue eyes closed for a moment, and she breathed deep. Opening them, she gave him a sidelong glance. "Maybe I do." Swinging her car door open, she got in, slamming it closed. Revving the engine, she sped out of the lot, but not without a last glance at him through the rearview mirror.

He was watching her drive away, his expression serious. He was the enemy, she reminded herself. If he killed Naraku, she would be swept down to the bottom of the food chain.

And yet somehow, she knew she would see him again.

And somehow, he knew it too.

* * *

New chapter! R&R plz:D


End file.
